youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
H2ODelirious
Jonathan (born May 2, 1987), known as H2ODelirious, or just Delirious, is a popular American YouTuber who loves making Let's Play and gaming videos. He is well known for his maniac psychotic laughter and serial killer-like personality. Channel Delirious' content mostly consists of him doing let's plays or just messing around with his friends. He is known to have a large group of friends which include VanossGaming (whom many consider his best friend), I AM WILDCAT , Lui Calibre, The Terroriser, SeaNanners, Moo Snuckel, Daithi De Nogla , Mr Sark, SilentDroidd, BasicallyiDoWrk, Mini Ladd, fourzer0seven, Racingcatz, CaRtOoNz, TheRPGMinx, Bryce Games, Sp00nerism, MiniMik3V, SMii7Y, Jacksepticeye, GassyMexican, RegimeK, BigJigglyPanda, SoCloseToToast, KYRSP33DY, Ms HeartAttack, Bodil40, Ohmwrecker, SneakyWarlock69, and SneakyTader69. However, Delirious also does Let's Play videos by himself where he often plays single-player games where he plays through the campaign mode. WatchMojo describes Delirious as a person who truly knows the art of Let's Plays and doesn't let reviews or other disturbances to hinder his playthrough. Delirious is well loved for his crazy style of gaming such as not knowing what is going on and freaking out at every jumpscare; and of course, his contagious psychotic 'Delirious' laughter. Like VanossGaming, despite having over 8 million subscribers (which is rapidly increasing), his comment section is almost free from the rabid and intense monster discussions that channels like PewDiePie have. Personal Life Due to the line between his YouTube life and Personal life, not much is known about Delirious in real life, other than his real name is Jonathan, and he is originally from Virginia and then after awhile had moved to North Carolina. He has never revealed his face in any video yet. In fact, his face is still a mystery to those, many consider his close friend CaRtOoNz is the only person on YouTube to know what he looks like, since CaRtOoNz actually dated Delirious' sister in the past. Games Played * GTA V * FNAF4 * Battleborn * Rust * Among the Sleep * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * EA Sports UFC * Mortal Kombat X * GTA IV * Garry's Mod (GMod) * Amazing Frog * Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator * Lakeview Cabin Collection IV * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Battle Block Theater * Teddy Terror * The Ship * MoonBase Alpha * Phantasmal * Mount Your Friends * H1Z1 * Heroes and Generals * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Killing Room * Killer Instinct * Hektor * I Am Bread * Depth * The Evil Within * Naruto Shippūden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Alien: Isolation * Batman: Arkham Knight * Neverending Nightmares * Ark Survival : Evolved * Agar.io * Dead Realm * Dead Island: Riptide * Who's Your Daddy * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * Gang Beasts * Dead by Daylight * Night Blights * Dead Space 3 * White Noise Online * White Noise 2 * BioShock: Infinite * Until Dawn * Halo 5: Guardians * Halo: Spartan Assault * Emily Wants To Play * Notes of Obsession * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * Hitman * Outlast * Only If * Minecraft * Gears of War 4 * Gears of War: Ultimate Edition * Left 4 Dead 2 * Silent Hills * Destiny * Dead or Alive: Last Round * Resident Evil 7 Demo * Mario Kart 8 * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * One Piece Burning Blood * Whos Your Monkey * Move or Die * We Happy Few * Fallout 4 * Rocket League * Golf With Your Friends * Layers of Fear * Rainbow Six: Siege * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Modern Warfare 3 * T.A.B.S: Totally Acurate Battle Simulator * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * Worms WMD * Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 * Disc Jam * Injustice 2 (Beta) * Injustice: Gods Among Us * For Honor * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Uno * Aragami * BATTLESHIP * Friday The 13th: The Game (Beta) * Maize * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Rising 4 * The Crew * Viking Squad * Steep * Blade Ballet * Paint the Town Red * Chicken Invaders * Klepto * Hide and Shriek * Party Panic * Overwatch * Fibbage * Block N Load * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate * Assassin's Creed Unity * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * RE77 (Alpha Demo) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan * Reign of Kings * Left Alone * Doom (Open Beta) * Rides With Strangers * Wick * Ben and Ed * What's Under Your Blanket * SOMA * Shift Happens * Boogeyman * Heartstone: Tavern Brawl * Mad Max * Star Wars: Battlefront * Battlefield 1 * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * The Plight * Blackwake * Devilry * Coffin Dodgers * Action Henk * Hatred * Speed Runners * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Saints Row 4 * Nether * Passing Pineview Forest * Cockroach Simulator * Kidnapped * The Forest * Zombi * The Division * The Culling * Baby Blues Trivia * Delirious has received 3 Copyright Strikes for using the Band H2O's song "Outta my mind". ** Since then, he has used fan songs, Why so Delirious? and Delirious Army (both by Spaceman Chaos) as his main themes. * In WatchMojo's first list of 'Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels' he was not ranked, but was giving an honorable mention. **Later, WatchMojo's list of 'Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels', Delirious was ranked #1, being described as a true Let's Play gamer. * On April Fools 2015, he made a fake face reveal video which revealed his GTA V character's face instead of his own face. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views